so many false alarms
by Iloveplotbunnies
Summary: Five years certainly, didn't change the fact that she had once lost everything, and then was left to pick up the pieces on her own.  Megan Hunt/Peter Dunlop friendship. Spoilers for 1x09; Broken Home.


**Title: **so many false alarms

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Body of Proof, sadly.

**Summary: **Body of Proof. Five years certainly, didn't change the fact that she had once lost everything, and then was left to pick up the pieces on her own. Megan Hunt/Peter Dunlop friendship. Spoilers for 1x09; Broken Home. 1st in the "get it back to good" series.

**Notes:**

This takes place after Megan has dinner with Lacey, and the title is inspired by John Mayer's "Slow Dancing in a Burning Room". This piece is also the first in the "get it back to good" series. :)

* * *

><p>Megan smiled softly to herself, as her apartment keys clinked against the door. Dinner with her daughter had been a lighthearted event, full of laughter and hugs. The awkwardness had seemed to melt away from the both of them, and in return it was a perfect way to end a long and stressful day.<p>

Her job, though it had indirectly caused the divorce and the long, stressful day she just had, was her pride and joy; a way to make up for all the past transgressions in her professional life and never once, had she thought she had made the wrong decision.

Until Peter Dunlop had stepped into her life, that was.

In the beginning, she thought; as she slipped into her apartment and locked the door behind her, their partnership had worked because they hadn't tried to mix personal and professional lives together; what happened at home, stayed at home and what happened at work, was best discussed at work. But _that _was the problem. How do you trust somebody with your life if you don't know who they are?

Sure, she had read his file.

Peter had been an ex-cop, had three sisters, grew up in a foster home and had the knowledge of medical/cop procedure. He knew how to fire a gun if needed, and he could strengthen the weakened relations between the police department and the Medical Examiner's office. (Kate had been more gleeful about the latter, than she was about him knowing how to fire a gun and that was the reason why the both of them became partners.)

Then, everything changed.

Megan leaned back into her couch, a glass of red wine in-between her fingers as she thought back to when Peter had been poisoned. The both of them had gone to bring in a potential suspect, when the suspect had plunged a syringe into Peter's hand. Megan _knew _the chances of the syringe being empty were slim, especially after Peter collapsed and the suspect had gotten away. In his hospital room later, delirious on painkillers, he had taken one look at her and asked:

"_Who are you?" _

She recalled telling him that he knew exactly who she was, and he frowned.

_"You're Dr. Hunt, and I'm Mr. Dunlop." _

She understood; Peter _knew _her name, he just didn't know who she was personally. Her eyes had become somewhat glazed, and she resolved to fix the situation. That fix, came as a welcome back present; she provided her personnel file to him, and he just shook his head with a sad smile.

_"The file isn't going to tell me anything I don't already know, Dr. Hunt." _

After that, she didn't try to fix it anymore.

Somebody knocked at her door, and Megan sighed. She leaned forward and placed her wine glass on the coffee table, before she stood from the couch and went to the door to peer out the peephole.

Peter stood at her door.

For a moment, she thought about not answering it. If Peter had wanted her, he could have _called _her but her curiosity got the best of her, and she unlocked the door.

"Peter," she greeted, as she stood in the doorway to her apartment.

"Megan," he greeted back. "Can I come in?" Megan merely nodded, and stepped backwards to let Peter into her apartment. He glanced around with a small smile, as she shut the door. "I never thought you'd let me, especially after earlier today."

"I thought about leaving you out there." Megan responded. "Calling security would have been the easy part." Peter chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

Peter glanced at her, "I brought something for you." He removed the wine bottle from under his arm, and handed it to her. "I didn't know if you drank, so I brought wine." She stared at him for a moment or so, before she mindlessly sat the wine bottle next to her purse.

"Thanks."

"I figured you could use a drink." He glanced into her living room, and caught sight of the half-empty glass of wine. "But I see you've already gotten one."

"I'd offer you one," Megan told him. "But, I'd rather have you in one piece at work tomorrow." Peter nodded. "Since you're here, and I'm probably not going to get rid of you for a while—would you like to sit down?"

"Sure," he shrugged, and followed Megan into her living room. Once he was seated on her couch, he turned to glance at her. "I wanted to say I was sorry." Megan made no move to respond, and Peter continued. "I've never be divorced, or married and my most meaningful relationships have lasted _at least _a year or so."

"So?"

He sighed. "Megan, in those relationships—I never discussed marriage."

"I still don't see why this makes you apologize—you were right, and I was wrong." Megan answered, nonchalantly. "Clearly, five years is more than enough time to move on—so just forget it." They fell silent, and Megan went back to her thoughts.

In the weeks after the poisoning, their professional relationship had remained at a standstill and eventually the standstill faded away, without any valid or plausible excuse; Dr. Hunt became Megan to Peter, and Mr. Dunlop became Peter to Megan.

Peter then began to pry into her personal life, and Megan, being the person she was, didn't like it. Her need to be a private person was one of the many reasons her marriage had failed, she had never _fully _trusted Todd.

And now, Peter sat before her.

She had confided in him, and in response, he had scoffed. The idea that Kate and Todd screwing each other hurt her, made him scoff. Five years didn't make anything less painful, and _five years _certainly,didn't change the fact that she had once lost everything, and then was left to pick up the pieces on her own.

"You lost everything, Megan." Peter stated, softly. "This whole situation was never about Kate, was it?"

"If Kate wants to run to Todd, she can. I'm not stopping her." Megan admitted, with a glance at Peter. "I'm not in love with him; I haven't been for a long time—it just stings." She paused. "He left me because of my career, and now…he's in a relationship with somebody who works _almost _the same amount of hours I used to."

"How is Lacey taking it?" Peter asked.

"She asked if she should give Kate trouble. I told her no," Megan responded. "I said; give her the benefit of the doubt."

"Reverse psychology, I see." Peter teased, and Megan slightly smiled. "Megan," he continued. "If your ex-husband can start over after five years, why can't you?" She didn't respond, and he gently nudged her with his elbow. "Just because you've lost in the past, doesn't mean you should be afraid to start anew—you've got a brilliant career, a wonderful daughter, and people who care about you." Peter stood from the couch. "I'll let myself out, and I'll see you tomorrow at work." She nodded, and he left her to her silence.


End file.
